Desiring A Crack In The Trio
by CupKait
Summary: Harry and Ron are not in Hogwarts this year, they are too busy finding horocruxes. So what happens to Hermione while she is left at school to deal with Malfoy, on her own.


The weather outside was unusually beautiful for a fall day. So beautiful that it could easily be mistaken for one of those pelting hot summer days. It was in the middle of November, and the sun was shining quite brightly through the window cascading onto the girl's delicate face. She lay in peaceful dreams, not stirring in her sleep even when her dreams were interrupted from the common room.

In the common room was a young man who wasn't quite happy on this appealing day. He was thrashing around the room obviously upset. He was sweating from moving about so quickly, he had just received his letter. His letter with his instructions. Instructions, that he knew were nearly impossible to carry out. Not only were they impossible, but they were instructions that he did not wish to carry out.

The young man was tall, easily six feet if not taller. He had bright platinum blond hair, that was usually slicked back, but today there was no time for that. He had piercing grey, blue eyes that felt like daggers when he was outraged. The boy was blatantly good looking, with his chiselled jaw and strong cheekbones. Yet, these features showed anger, and outrage.

He was prepared to take out his bad mood on the girl when she walked out of her room. He was waiting, waiting for her so he could torture her with words. Words, that he knew would cut so deep into her. He attempted to sit on the velvet maroon chair, and remain calm, but he eventually had to get up because his temper would not stay calm. Finally, he began to bang on her door repeatedly.

"Yes," said the girl as she wiped the sleep away from her eyes. She looked fragile, she had a petite frame that made her appear ill at times. Her brown bushy hair flowing freely over her shoulders, and her chocolate eyes fluttering wildy as she attempted to adjust to the light.

"Who do you think you are sleeping in so late?" he asked outraged, as he pounded the door frame almost causing it to splinter.

"Last time I checked Malfoy I was Hermione Granger." she replied nonchalantly shoving him to the side so she could lie down on the purple couch that stood adjacent to the burning fireplace. "What do you have a fire going for? It's hot outside." She reached for her wand and quickly muttered "Augamenti" water burst from the end of her wand putting out the fire completely.

"Perhaps Granger did you stop to think that I was possibly cold, oh no because that would be considerate."

"Oh please, tell me the last time you were considerate to my feelings?"

"I wouldn't start with me right now Granger."

"And why is that?"

"Why are you so damn nosy, no wonder your boyfriend broke up with you, always in other people's personal life." Tears began to form in Hermione's big brown eyes, as she tried to conceal them. But he knew that he was on his way to breaking her down. "Aw? I feel so horrible, is that _still_ a touchy subject?" he asked.

"Shut it Malfoy. Why are you so cruel?" She looked into his soul-less grey eyes hoping for some sort of truth to spill out of his mouth, but she knew it would never happen.

"Because I could kill you, sure. But I could only make you cry with these words." and with that he walked past her and heaved himself out of the portrait hole leaving her to contemplate what he had said. She looked out after the hole he had just climbed through and was relieved that he was gone for the time being.

Hermione had dated Ron throughout the entire summer and he had recently broke it off when he went off with Harry to find the last of the horcruxes. He said that he didn't want her to have the burden of worrying about him increased because they were together. She tried to tell him that sometimes being in love required burden, and that there was nothing that could stop that. But he was stubborn and refused to listen to her pleads.

She was heartbroken, but was ready to move on because she felt that Ron was never going to be truly ready for her. Hermione got up off the couch and made her way into her own bathroom as she reached out to brush her hair, she realised that her attempt was fruitless. She walked into her bedroom and quickly changed into jeans and a sweatshirt, then proceeded to make her way down to the Great Hall.

Hermione walked through the giant oak doors to find Draco laughing obscurely about something with his cronies. She kept walking and plopped down across from Neville at the table. "Goo mornen" said Neville with his mouth full of eggs.

"Good morning to you too," she said happily as she reached for biscuits to put on her plate. "Mail arrive yet?"

"Yes," he said as he stuffed his mouth with more eggs. She looked down at her plate but suddenly found herself full. She quickly excused herself from the table and walked back up to the head common room. _I'll just write to Harry and Ron then since they don't bother to write._

Once in the common room she grabbed a piece of parchment and quickly began to write.

_Harry,_

_How are you? Has your scar been hurting lately? I'm worried about you and Ron. I wish you two would write to me more often. And I wish it would be more than a couple of sentences about your latest horocrux, not that I'm not thrilled to hear of your success. You know I am. I just want to know how you two are. _

_As you know, I'm rooming with Malfoy, and it hasn't been pleasant the last couple of months. Of course, we have to be civil with one another but it isn't easy. And why they let him back in to this school, I have no idea. I know, your not happy about that but there is nothing you can do. _

_I'm studying more frequently, because since you and Ron left Hogwarts isn't the same. I have nothing to do lately rather than making my rounds and homework. I wish I could join you Harry, but that isn't possible for right now. Forgive me. _

_I hope to hear or see from you soon, and if you need anything just write, or visit me. All right? Please be careful, and take care of Ron._

_With Love,_

_Hermione._

"That looks about right," she said as she made her way out of the common room. She climbed out the hole and walked to the owlery. As soon as she arrived she quickly picked a barn owl and tied the letter to his led. "Take this to Harry Potter," she said. The owl gave a quick hoot and flew away out past the lake. She kept watching its silhouette, until she could no longer see the bird. She only wished that it were flying towards her with a letter from Harry and Ron claiming how much they missed her. But she knew better, they were busy, and she'd have to survive without them.


End file.
